Love burns
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Summary is inside. I hope you enjoy it.


**Hey there, I'm Seeker Heart. I have decided to make an oneshot for Yami and Yugi. It's just I love this gay couple very much and wanted to help them with anything I can. But hey don't get me wrong I love other couple that are not gay. But still like them a lot. There so cute!**

**Anyway I'm making an oneshot of them of how problems need to be solved with friendship, trust, and of course love.**

**For this story is called. "Love burns". This is a story about two boys that are having trouble of finding answers. There were no one that can help them with their problems. Because they are gay. So no one even the girls would like them because of that.**

**But one day a young blond hair girl on the age of 18 comes to them and became friends with them. That girl is Cleopatra Hearts. Anyway she helps them find their love and friendship with her song that she wrote. It's called Life is just a puzzle piece.**

**With that song, the two find friendship and love within each other. Then the true love comes in. Yes, this will have lemons on it. Oh in some part at the beginning it is true about me. This will have two part in this story. Like Cleo's life and the boys life too.**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

**I don't own Yugioh.**

**Love Burns**

**Cleo's story:**

At the day of Domino City, a young blond hair, light purple eyes, and a strong hearted girl was singing a song in choir. That girl happens to be 18 years old and more than anything is to sing for a concert one day with her new song.

Her name is Cleopatra Hearts She was the greatest friend and helper to others who needed back rubs and of course smoothing the skin with her long finger nails. She loves to draw, write, and read stories to people who can't read yet.

She was in Domino High School with her friends. She was a happy, cheerful girl all the time but thing started to change when two people were needing help with a problem of their own.

"Hmmm, I wonder whats going on?" She said to herself. She went to check it out.

"Excuse me." She asked a teenaged boy. "What's going on here?" She asked.

"Well that gay guy is back and he are forcing him out." The teenaged boy answered. As he pointed to a guy that is about small with spiky hair, with black on it along with red lines on his hair, and has big eyes that is dark purple with innocents in him.

"Leave us alone! Leave us alone freak!" The kids are shouting at that kid. The little one was getting hurt from sharp sticks at him, he was in a ball trying to protection.

Cleo was getting madder than ever as she stood by him. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" The girl teen shouted at her.

"I'm helping. You of all people should be ashamed on yourselves on this innocent kid, I mean he didn't do anything to you and now you are throwing sticks and rocks at him." She took a breath before she can continued. "I'm letting a person down when there is trouble."

"Well he's gay and weak." The teen boy said to her.

"So, I don't care. I'm going and no one better do this again before I give something back at returned." Cleo said to them as they left. Knowing Cleo, they can't hurt her. She is like an angel of love.

She cares a lot about of people that are straight or gay or lesbian. She still helps them.

She went down to the boy and look at him. He was cut all over his body from those sticks and rocks that the kids throw at him. She sighed.

"Hey, it's okay the kids are gone. You come out." She said sweetly to the young one.

The boy looked up from his ball stand and then look at her. He had a scared fright on his face, just then tears fell off his face. "Yeah…did you safe me?" He asked her with his cute voice.

"Because I'm a care free person. I don't like what those people did to you. That was so mean of them to do that." Cleo answered his question.

He wipe his face from tears but they kept coming down faster. She then hugged him. "It's okay, I'm here. You don't have to be scared okay." She said to him.

"Thank you…very much." He said to her as he buried his head on her chest. "I'm Yugi." He said to her.

She giggled. "I'm Cleo." She said to him. Then she pick him up from the ground. To his surprise she can carry him from the ground. "Come on let's go. I'll take you to my house okay." She said to him.

He nodded.

Then the two went home.

At Cleo's house, she placed Yugi on her bed where he can get comfortable. As she took off his shirt. He blushed. "It's okay I'm going to take them to the laundry room where they can be clean okay." She said to him.

"Thank you, Cleo." Yugi said. She smiled as she left from her room into the laundry room.

About in a minute she went back to the room to check on Yugi. Just then a doorbell ringed. She went to the door and opened to see a teen boy who looks like Yugi, but with yellow stripes on it and have dark red eyes.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" She asked.

"Are you Cleopatra Hearts?" He asked. She was shock to hear that from his lips.

"Yes, I'm Cleo." She answered. "Would like to come in?" She opened the door wide so he can get in. He nodded.

"Thank you." He answered. "Have you seen a little boy that looks like me?" He then asked.

"Oh, are you Yugi's friend?" Cleo asked.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" The tall boy asked her again. "I'm Yami by the way." He said to her.

"Oh okay then. Yami, please follow me." Cleo said to him and they went to her room.

After she opened the door. Yami saw Yugi in bed sleeping. "What happened today with him at school?" Yami asked her.

"Well, there was a gang up and poor Yugi got hit by sticks and rocks by many people. Just because he's gay." Cleo explained to him.

Yami's eyes were now mad. "So what happened next?" He asked the blond hair girl.

"I couldn't stand it anymore so I stand up to him." Cleo said to him.

"They didn't hurt you? Why it that?" Yami asked.

"Well I'm a girl that helps a lot with people and problems that are there to be needed. I never care of what kind of people they are. I just care for them as they were like a family to me." Cleo explained.

Yami's eyes widen. "Wow, I didn't know that part." He said to her. "I didn't know you care." Cleo got a weird look on her face.

"Why is that?" She asked him. "Is there a problem?" She asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Alright I believe you." Yami said the her. "Look it's just no one never helps us before."

"Why is that?" Cleo asked him.

"Because you know." Yami said to her. She nodded her head.

"Well I can help no matter what if you like to?" She asked him.

Yami smiled. "Thanks." He said to her.

Just then Yugi woke up. "Yami is that you?" He asked in sweet cute voice. Yami walk up to him and hug him.

"I'm glad that you are okay." Yami said to him. Yugi winced a little. Yami let go and saw cuts every where in his body.

"Yugi I'm sorry for not being there for you." Yami said to his boyfriend as tears fell from his eyes. Cleo was now sad and so was Yugi.

"Hey don't cry, I'll take care of it tomorrow okay." Cleo said as she put her hand on his back. He felt relax when her magic fingers comes in.

"That's feel good." He said to her. She sighed happily.

"I know you would. Anyway, I think you guys need to relax." Cleo said to the two. "Here I'll go get some drinks." She said to them as she went to get some drinks.

About in a minute she got drinks and went to the room. "Here," She said to the others.

"Thanks." The two said to her. She smiled. Then she worked on their backs.

"Hold still this may help you okay?" Cleo said to Yugi. Yugi cried a little when the cream was on his cuts. She rub his back trying to calm him down as for Yami he hold his little aibou's hand.

"It's okay. I'm here Yugi." Yami said sweetly to him. Yugi just nodded.

About in hour the treatment was done. Cleo took a good breath. "Man that was a lot of work. But I think it can heal the wounds now." She said to him. Yugi nodded again.

"Now you guys can stay here if you like to. Just till tomorrow okay." Cleo offered them.

They nodded. "Thank you very much Cleo." Yugi said to her. She smiled.

"Get some sleep now. If you know what I mean." She said surprising them with a grinning look. She winked and head out.

* * *

**The boys story now:**

Yami and Yugi looked at each other with a look of understanding. "I think she means of having…" Yami said to his Yugi.

"But are we ready for this Yami? I'm scared." Yugi said to him. Yami smiled as he took off his shirt. Yugi blushed.

"Not until if you want to do it?" Yami said to him.

Yugi just nodded. "I think we can give it a try." Yugi said as he open his body to him. Yami smiled.

The two boys were on the bed as they kiss with sweet passion and of course French kissing too. As they did that Yami unzipped Yugi's pants and took them off slowly.

Yugi blushed as Yami hand rubbed his leg. "Yami…that feels good." He said to him. Yami smiled as he slipped his hand on Yugi's underwear now. That made Yugi blush more.

Yami let Yugi took off his pants and underwear. They stopped for a minute. Then Yugi spread out his legs so Yami can enter him.

For that he did. They both screamed a little not loud that Cleo can hear them.

"Yami. I want to feel more of you inside me." Yugi said demanding.

"As you wish. My angel." Yami said as he press himself harder inside Yugi. Yugi screamed a little as they kissed on their lips.

Yami smiled at his little angel as he put his hand on Yugi's chest. Yugi blushed more. He felt tried from having sex with his boyfriend. But he kept going.

Yami kissed his forehead. After he got himself off. Yugi squeak and cried a little. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and holding him close. Yugi took a hold of his hand.

"I love you Yami." Yugi said to him.

"I love you too." Yami said to him.

Then the two went to sleep.

* * *

The morning was weird. Yugi suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he rushed to the bathroom. The door slummed and Cleo and Yami woke up.

"What happened?" Cleo said as she went to the room and find Yami naked. She covered her eyes so she can't see him like that.

"What is it?" Yami asked. Then he looked at himself. "Oh." He covered himself in a blanket.

"Thank you." Cleo said. "Hey where's Yugi?" She asked him. Yami looked at the bathroom door.

"I think he's in there." Yami said. Cleo sighed. She grab a robe and head it to Yami. "Thanks."

The two went to the door and heard sicking voice. Cleo knock the door. "Hey are you doing okay?" She asked.

"No,…please come in." Yugi said with worry in his voice. The two opened the door and saw him pale as a ghost.

"Oh god." Yami said. "What happened to you?" As he put his hand on Yugi's forehead. "Cleo can you…" He stopped to see a pregnancy test.

"What the?" Cleo said as she pick it up and saw it turn blue for positive. "Oh god. Oh god. Yami I think Yugi is pregnant." Cleo said with a surprise look.

Yami looked at the thing and look back at Yugi. "It's this true?" Yugi nodded his head.

"I'm so scared right now Yami." Yugi said as he put his hand on his belly. Cleo's face turned sad. She sighed sadly.

Yami was now in tears right now. "I shouldn't have to done this. I'm sorry." Yami said to Yugi. Yugi hugged him with care.

"It's alright." Yugi said to him. "I'm sure well find a way to answer this." Yugi said to him, but Yami kept crying.

Cleo was now upset. Then an idea came into her mind. "I got it." She said to herself. "Hey guys why don't you get dress and I'll be back okay." She said to the two.

About in hour the boys got out of the shower and put on some clothes on. The boys headed to Cleo's room.

"Hey guys are doing okay." She asked. They nodded. "Good, because I'm planning to sing this song for you."

They looked at her. She then begin to sing.

""_When you were born in the world of love. You were special to be with a grandparent that cares a lot about having a grandchild of his own to care over through his life._

"_When your first met your love, the bond inside you was strong to hold."_

"_But when things turn terrible, the things you see are not like the way you want it to be."_

"_When you struggled to find your way home, you couldn't find it. It's not easy to find it at all. You searched and searched over for the way back. But couldn't."_

"_Life is just like a puzzle piece."_

"_When summer turns to fall, the leafs died from its coldness. Now that winter storm came, the life you had lived and the light you had is gone from you."_

"_When your heart was in caged of sorrow, you felt like giving up the way you want to have. The way you take things so far, it felt like a puzzle piece."_

"_But when a miracle came to lift your heart up, you were now free from sorrow and pain that was caged inside your heart."_

"_You then found your love and when a sweet spring kiss came to your lips, the magic of love opened your heart's wings."_

"_At the end you cried at your wedding day with tears of happiness and made love for the first time ever with your love by your side."_

"_Then a family was born into the world of love once again."_

"_As the last puzzle piece was put together the life is restore and pointed you the way home and happiness once again!"_

"_Just like I said before, life is just like…"_

"_A puzzle piece."_"

She stop. "Well what do you think?" She asked them. They smiled with tears in their eyes.

"That was really good." Yami said to her. She smiled.

"That was really good." Yugi said to her with tears of happiness inside his eyes.

"Well I thought this song helps you guys. I made it myself. It's called Life is just like a puzzle piece." Cleo said to them.

They smiled and hugged her very well. "Thank you." They said to her. She hugged them back.

"No problem. You better get home." Cleo said to them after they hugged.

The two left the house and Cleo advise Yugi to stay in bed and don't get into something that could harm him or the baby that is growing inside him. She also told Yami to watch out for him too. They nodded.

Then they left.

About 9 months as passed as the boys started to get things ready for the baby.

Yugi then just felt pain in his stomach. "Oh Yami! I'm in labor!" He shouted as he put his hand on his stomach. Yami got Yugi and called Cleo for help.

* * *

"Hello," She answered the phone. "Oh hey Yami- what oh god okay I'm on the way. Hold on!" She said to the phone and went outside.

* * *

It was about an hour that Cleo got Yami and Yugi into the hospital and they waited in the room.

Yami was shaking all over his body. "I'm scared now Cleo. I don't know what to do." He said to her. She sighed.

"It's alright. I'm sure he'll be fine I promise." She said to him. Just then the doctor came into the room.

"Hello," They looked at him. "You can come in now." He said to them. They nodded and headed in.

When they enter they saw Yugi with a baby boy in his arms. "Oh my goodness." Cleo said.

"Yugi he's…" Yami said as he look at the baby boy that looks just like them. Same hair, same eyes, and same face. Yami just sat down on the chair and looked at him.

"I know, he's really cute." Yugi said as he look at their son. Yami put his hand on his little belly. He cooed and giggled. Cleo was just smiling at the happy couple.

This was truly a greatest thing they ever had in their life. With Cleo's help, they wouldn't ever had made it here.

This was truly a great friendship.

* * *

**Will that's it I hope you enjoy this story. Please read and review. :D**


End file.
